


Соседи

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Star Wars 27 место на ФБ-2012 [11]
Category: Fight Club - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Angst, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дарт Вейдер/Энакин Скайуокер по мотивам "Бойцовского клуба". Самые страшные секреты хранятся на чердаке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Соседи

Название: Соседи  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Форма: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Дарт Вейдер/Энакин Скайуокер  
Категория: слеш  
Жанр: ангст, POV Энакина  
Рейтинг: R  
Описание: Дарт Вейдер/Энакин Скайуокер по мотивам "Бойцовского клуба". Самые страшные секреты хранятся на чердаке.

 

_Мы жили вместе в каком-то ветхом домишке,  
С кем - не помню, но это не так уж важно.  
Мы были не друзья, даже не просто соседи.  
Мы будто бы склеены были клеем бумажным.  
И каждый день белые-белые мышки  
Жевали эти глупые оригами,  
А мы - беспечнейшие глупцы на свете -  
Спокойно смотрели, как они нас жевали._

 

Мы живём в одном доме. Моя комната с белыми голыми стенами на чердаке, и из окон я могу увидеть только небо. Вейдер рассказывает мне, что в его доме нет мебели, картин и ковров. Ни одного уютного мягкого дивана. Он говорит, потребляди на службе Империи должны привыкнуть. Смириться, отринуть роскошь. Он посвятил свою жизнь разрушению старых порядков, и ему это удалось. После очищения болью он не боится больше ничего.

Хотя он лишь недавно получил имя, мы знакомы с детства. Когда я делал что-то безумное, гениальное, это было с его подачи. Как и тогда, когда я совершал что-то ужасное. Я верю на слово рассказам Вейдера о его доме и его соратниках, которых он собирает под своей крышей, потому что он держит меня запертым в этой крошечной комнате и никуда не выпускает. Он говорит, что я стал помехой. В нашем доме есть три правила: не задавать вопросов Вейдеру; никогда не задавать вопросов Вейдеру; Вейдер всегда прав. Я вызубрил их и выполняю, потому что ключи от моей комнаты находятся у него.

Он приходит ко мне, каждый раз рассказывает мне о своих успехах. О том, скольких он убил. Он думает, я стану однажды как он, но я уже давно перешёл ту грань, когда мог соглашаться даже для виду. Я мотаю головой и затыкаю уши, но его голос проникает всюду. Я не могу от него избавиться. Я – сознание Дарта Вейдера. Без меня он не смог бы существовать. И если до меня кто-то доберётся, я убью его. Поэтому он держит меня взаперти.

Каждый вечер он приходит, чтобы ожесточать меня, чтобы насиловать меня; он думает, после этого я не осмелюсь больше никого полюбить. Каждый вечер я умираю… и каждый вечер возрождаюсь вновь. Мне нечего терять, кроме куска неба над головой, и это делает меня свободным. Я потерял все надежды. Когда я заполучу его ключи и вырвусь на свободу, то уничтожу что-нибудь, что ему дорого. Его учителя. Его Империю. Его изуродованное тело.

Он прижимает мою голову к столу, вцепляется в волосы. У него самого нет волос, и рук тоже нет. Это винтики и шестерёнки в чёрной кожаной перчатке удерживают меня и раздвигают мне ноги. Я не ношу одежды; я обнажён, как нерв. Я сжимаюсь, и он снова и снова делает мне больно.

\- Зачем ты сопротивляешься? – спрашивает он. – Неужели тебе ещё не всё равно, что я с тобой делаю?  
\- Не со мной, а с нами. 

Мы вдвоём удерживаем весы, на которых – судьба Галактики, и великая война за неё развернулась в моей крошечной комнатке. И его подчинённые, и мятежники не более чем декорации, среди которых он насилует меня, бьёт меня, донимает меня рассказами о своих преступлениях. Я сопротивляюсь, я провоцирую его на дальнейшее насилие. Хочу убить в нём что-то красивое. Себя. Я – маленькое обугленное сердце Дарта Вейдера. Я хотел изменить свою жизнь, но не смог этого сделать. Мои стремления воплощены в нём, исковерканные и саморазрушительные. Самосовершенствование – онанизм, поэтому он насилует меня. И тонкая грань между жизнью и смертью стирается.

Когда он уходит, я лежу на полу и смотрю в окно. Я думаю; у меня много времени для размышлений. Я пытаюсь вспомнить, кем я был, но каждый вечер он выбивает из меня все мысли.

Я в своём уме? Или в его уме? Или он – в моём? Или мы просто соседи в этом доме?


End file.
